


Broken

by Shadowofahunter



Series: Stiles and the Winchesters [1]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cages, Emotional, Explosions, Fear, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt Stiles, Kidnapped Stiles, POV Dean Winchester, POV Lydia Martin, POV Sam Winchester, POV Stiles, Protective Dean Winchester, Stiles Leaves the Pack, angry Winchester, stiles in Impala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 7,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowofahunter/pseuds/Shadowofahunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two months ago Stiles went missing, taken by the Dread Doctors. But at the same time the disappearances have attracted the Winchesters into town, but when they get taken they must escape and take stiles with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Broken

STILES  
Trees flew past him as he ran, lungs burning in his chest. He couldn't stop running, he had to run to escape them but no matter how fast he ran they would always catch him. He slammed into the ground as his foot caught on a root, scrambling to his feet he spun round when hearing the telltale metallic clicks of the Dread Doctors' approach.   
He felt tears stream down his face, he knew he had lost, he couldn't run anymore. He felt a grip clamp down on his shoulder and pushed his head to the side exposing his neck, he struggled but they were too strong.   
The Geneticist drew from its cloak a long syringe glinting in the moons glow, then the doctor plunged the needle into his neck, depressing the plunger and releasing the liquid into the boys vein, he felt the effects at once.   
The world swam and warped, the faces of the doctors spun around him stretching into hideous shapes. 

Stiles tried to cry out but he had already sunk into oblivion. 

Stiles mutely heard sounds echoing around him, he went to lift his hand to his head but he couldn't move, in fact all his limbs were immobile. Opening his eyes he saw blurry figures shifting around him and looking down at his body found out he was strapped down tightly to a table. He felt drowsy and confused, how did I get here? But Stiles could think about that anymore when the Pathologist brought a leather strap and secured it around Stiles neck,  
"Proceed with experiment" said the Surgeon  
They surrounded Stiles each with their own device that looked terrifying even more so in their hands. Their glassy eyes bored into Stiles who struggled against his restraints,  
"Wait! What are doing? Stop! Please!"  
"Proceed with experiment" the metallic trio chorused again and again and again...  
Stiles screamed  
The pain was excruciating

He tried to escape  
There was no escape

He struggled  
He bled  
He screamed

He wanted it to stop but they injected him again with adrenaline forcing him awake.

He struggled

He bled

He screamed...


	2. Into the fray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean gets dragged into Beacon Hills

SAM & DEAN  
Sam and Dean leaned against the Impala squinting in the sun.   
"So this is the place with the attacks?" Asked Dean  
"Yeah" replied Sam hands deep in pockets, "teenagers go missing for a few days then reappear but are very aggressive and then disappear. That's what the police files say."  
"Disappear?"  
"Didn't elaborate. But I did some more digging and I found that all of the kids taken were either orphans or not close to their parents, quite a few had been arrested. Couldn't find why they were taken though."  
Dean grunted and made to move back into the car,  
"What d'you think could've done this?"  
"Nothing I know could've done this, I even went back to dads journal to see if there was any mention. At first I thought it demons but no signs, no sulphur, squat. Just got to keep looking I guess."  
Dean sighed, "well Sammy, I guess that's your afternoon sorted"  
"Hey! Where are you going?"  
"Exploring Sammy! You never know what you might hear in a bar..." He grinned and swung into back vehicle. Sam shook his hair and got into the Impala also got side his brother.  
They drove into Beacon Hills taking in everything they saw,   
"Doesn't exactly look like the place for brutal murders to take place..." Muttered Dean as they passed the school full of laughing kids,   
"Dean nowhere ever looks like it is. Let's pay a visit to the Sheriff's station."

Pulling up to the building the brothers of their car. Dean pulling on his black jacket. Sam pushed open the door,   
"Hi" he smiled at the door guard flashing his badge, why do they have a door guard in a small police station? "I'm agent Segar and this is my partner agent Jovi, we're here about the missing kids."  
The deputy nodded, "sure, follow me I'll take you to the Sheriff. Gotta tell you both, it's a weird case. Doesn't help some moron is digging holes big enough to fit a guy all over the place too."  
Sam and Dean shared looks and raised eyebrows.

The deputy knocked on the glass of the Sheriffs office,   
"Sir, two agents Segar and Jovi about the missing teenagers here to see you."  
The Sheriff looked up from his papers, "let them in Rogers" he turned to Sam and Dean, "so you were sent by the FBI?"  
"That's correct Sheriff" Dean answered  
"This case means a lot to me so if you need anything you got it."  
Sam raised his eyebrows, "oh wow ok them thanks Sheriff...?"  
"Stilinski. John Stilinski."  
"Thanks Sheriff Stilinski"   
The older man sighed and leant back in his running his hand through his thinning hair, he looked worried, as though under huge stress,   
"You ok Sheriff?" Asked Dean  
"Not really boys." Stilinski blew out his cheeks, "this case started out strange and stressful enough but then..." He glanced at a photograph on his desk, the brothers saw it was of him and a teenage boy. Both were smiling, the boy was skinny and pale but his eyes looked mischievous and full of energy and life.   
"That your son?" Questioned Sam  
Stilinski nodded  
"Where is he now? Could he know anything about this? Any of his friends? Schoolmates?"  
Stilinski smiled a small sad smile, "if he did I can't ask him."  
"Why is that sir?"   
Now the Sheriff locked eyes with Sam, "because two months ago he was taken by the Dread-" he stopped himself  
"The what?" Asked Dean  
"You wouldn't believe me if I said it" replied Stilinski  
"Try us. We've had weird before"  
The sheriff stared intently at them for a few minutes then took in a sharp breath, "this town... It's not like other places. Here odd, almost supernatural events happen."  
"Supernatural?" Said Sam, "like what?"   
"Werewolves" The sheriff stared unblinking at the boys daring them to laugh.  
"Werewolves." Said Dean incredulously   
"And kanimas, a Darach, banshees and a nogistune" his voice caught on the last name  
"I'm sorry, what's a ... a Darach and kanima and a nogistune?" Asked Dean  
Stilinski signed, "I'm not in the mood to lie. This town has supernatural creatures running around and now we have the Dread Doctors." 

The brothers were confused, they'd never heard of any of the creatures except werewolves.  
"There I told you now you can do what you want."  
"Sir... Can we... Could we have a sec to talk this over?" Asked Sam  
The sheriff raised his hands signalling them to do so

Outside the office, "werewolves Sammy? Werewolves?"  
"Werewolves we can deal with but the other stuff he talked about? I don't know what the hell they are."   
"We need to talk to Stilinski more, try and get him to tell us about what's been going on."  
"Fine I'll go back to the motel and see if I can find anything, hope they have wifi"  
"I'm sure you'll find wifi Sammy" replied Dean with a smirk, "well seeing that you're going to be researching I'll go and see what I can hear around town."  
Nodding Sam headed back to the car.  
"Hey sheriff" said Dean sticking his head round the door, "my partner and I are gonna try and find more stuff out about this case then get back to you."

Dean strode out of the station to see the Impala parked round the corner where they did not leave it. They also didn't leave it on its side with a dent in the passengers door,  
"Ah Baby no!" Dean exclaimed rushing over to his vehicle, looking around he couldn't see any one around,  
"Sam?" No reply  
"Sam?" Silence   
"SAMMY!" Panic welled up in Deans chest as he spun round trying to see his brother, then a metallic clicking filled the air and a hand grasped his shoulder and a syringe was plunged into his neck. The attack was so fast he had no time to react he dropped to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this was a looong chapter, the next one will be a bit shorter hope you're enjoying it :)


	3. New people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles meets the Winchesters

STILES  
He didn't know how long he had been kept in the Doctor's lair, too long to remember. He was lying on the cold wet ground, hands chained. Too tired to fight, too weak to resist he simply laid there until they came and experimented on him. He had no clue why they were experimenting and what they hoped to achieve. He never asked they never told. They had removed his shirt before the first experiment and he lay shivering in the floor.  
He hurt so much, every day worsened the pain. But his greatest pain was that no one had come to rescue him, he knew Scott should've figured out where he was by now at least. He had shouted and screamed at Scott and the pack in his head, he blamed them all. Why would they leave him here to rot? They wouldn't. They needed him. But he was only human, he had made mistakes and had killed... Scott nearly threw him out the pack, maybe he still didn't want Stiles in the pack? Still a liability. Still a human.   
The door to his dungeon was thrown open interrupting his thoughts, two men were dragged in by the Doctors grip, both struggling. One was very tall and had long brown hair, the other shorter with cropped dirty blonde hair. Both were in suits. The doctors threw them into two separate cells. Blondie opposite Stiles and long hair to Stiles's right.

"Hey!" Shouted the shorter one through the bars, "what the hell are you doing? You just gonna leave us here?"   
"They won't answer you." Said Stiles slowly pulling himself into a sitting position leaning against the cell bars groaning with pain.   
"Who are you?" Asked the tall one  
"Why?"   
"Well we are all in a prison cell and I want to know who is in the cell next to me. My name's Sam. That's my brother Dean."  
"Stiles"   
The brothers looked at each other, "Stilinski?"   
"Yeah, how'd you know that?" Stiles shot back defensively  
"We talked to your dad about the missing kids."  
"You did?" Replied Stiles shifting his position more alert now, "is he ok? He's not hurt is he?"   
"He's fine. Just worried about you."  
"Why you here kid?" Asked Dean

My friends abandoned me , "wrong place wrong time"   
Dean looked sceptical, "Your dad mentioned something about werewo-"   
The doors crashed open, at once Stiles tensed up and pressed himself into the shadows,  
"Proceed with experiment"   
They approached his cell door  
"Proceed with experiment"  
"Please don't" whispered Stiles   
"Proceed with experiment"  
Their fingers crackled with electricity and then grasped the cell. Sparks flew across the metal to where Stiles was. He screamed as the electricity shot through him like a taser, he vaguely heard Sam and Dean yelling. He saw the Doctors open his door and walk towards him, he tried to scramble away but they grabbed his leg, he flailed kicking them and yelling. But they dragged him closer. Pulling him to his feet Stiles backed away but they pulled out a syringe and he froze.


	4. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets taken

SAM & DEAN  
The metal men held Stiles close and Dean saw the glint of the needle,   
"Hey Let him go you son of a bitch!"   
Sam was shouting too  
"Proceed with experiment" they repeated

Stiles had frozen when he saw the syringe, his whole body was tense and shaking. The doctor then put away the needle and another lifted its hand, electricity flying between the outstretched fingers and touched Stiles's forehead. At once he went limp and they dragged him out through the doors.

It seemed that time slowed, the metal doors clanged shut, Sam and Dean were standing banging in the cells bars bellowing at nothing. Then a moment later a scream of purest agony scorched the air, Sam and Dean froze unable to believe that anyone could make such a noise and be in such pain.


	5. The helmet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the experimentation room, the Dread Doctors put on the other helmet Valack had in 5b

STILES  
He awoke strapped to the table once again with all three Doctors; the Surgeon the Pathologist and the Geneticist were all standing above him.   
The Surgeon held something in its hands, raising it Stiles saw it was another metal helmet, the copper oxidised making it look like green was oozing from the rabid mouth, red tinted glass covered the eye holes. 

"Wait, ok wait. Please, no wait please no wait no no nonononono-" the helmet crashed down onto his head. A moment of stillness a second of silence, then.

Agony. 

Nothing but pain. Stiles felt like nails were being driven through his skull, something was burrowing into his head, he knew he was probably screaming but he couldn't hear, couldn't see, feel, smell, taste anything but his own terror filled pain. Then he felt the helmet being dragged off him, he slumped on the table strength sapped form his body, his arm slumped down off the table when the restraints were loosened and he could barely open his eyes when they lifted him off and hardly felt the cold ground connect with his skull when he was thrown into his cell once more, couldn't hear the words of Sam and Dean, couldn't tell he was bleeding, couldn't tell when he was unconscious as he was barely there anyway.


	6. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles wakes up after the helmet and has a panic attack

SAM & DEAN  
"Stiles"  
"Hey kid"   
"C'mon man wake up"  
Sam reached through the bars and shook the teenagers shoulder, it came away bloody, he glanced fearfully at Dean who looked just as helpless. They had just met this kid but they knew he had guts and they couldn't, wouldn't, let him die. It had been two days since the Doctors had dropped Stiles and gone, they hadn't yet returned and Stiles hadn't woken up yet.

A weak moan signalled Stiles was waking up, his breathing was shallow and fast, he was shaking,  
"Stiles, you awake?" Asked Dean

He didn't reply but his eyes were open staring straight ahead

"Stiles, can you move" said Sam

He nodded mutely 

"Ok I'm gonna reach through the bars and help you sit up" he somehow managed to loop his arm around Stiles's torso and help heave the boy sitting up against the bars next to Sam. He looked terrible, blood had streamed down his face from his mouth, nose, scalp even his eyes and ears but it was dried and flaking off.   
"Stiles, say something" said Sam looking at the boy next to him who stared ahead.  
They sat there for five minutes the brothers staring at the boy,  
"They put it on me" he whispered barely audibly.   
"Put what on?"   
Stiles snapped his eyes and locked the onto Sam's, "the helmet", his breathing suddenly sped up and he frantically looked everywhere, he drew back and clasped his head in his hands,   
"Sam he's having a panic attack!" Cried Dean  
"Yeah I can tell Dean!" Retorted Sam, "hey Stiles listen to me. Listen. You have to calm down"  
"No no they'll come and get me and make me one" Stiles was trembling uncontrollably now his artery in his neck was visibly pulsing  
"Stiles, listen to me you have to calm down. Slow your breathing, in...out...in...out" 

At last Stiles finally calmed down and slumped against the bars  
"You said they put a mask on you. Did they take off their own mask and put it on you-?"  
"There was another" he whispered, "they put it on me and... I don't know what happened. I've never been in so much pain, everything was screaming every cell was being tortured. I can't use words to describe it" Dean saw tears roll down his cheeks and he leant back onto the wall letting the boy rest in his memories.


	7. Pasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles tells the brothers about his supernatural evolvement, the brothers tell Stiles they're hunters

STILES  
He replayed what he had gone through in his mind a thousand times over and over again, then he shut it off, he couldn't think about it anymore.  
"My best friend's a werewolf"

The brothers looked up at the break in the silence,   
"What?" They both asked  
"My best friend is a werewolf who is going out with a kitsune. I dated a werecoyote and I fancy a banshee." Sam and Dean had nothing to say, they were clearly overwhelmed by what he just said, "I know you know something of the supernatural, you didn't react when the doctors came in, you shouted at them. Most people would've had a heart attack seeing them. What are you?"  
"We're hunters" replied Dean  
"Hunters? Like the Argents."   
"Argent? Never heard of them, but yeah we have had... Dealings with the supernatural" said Dean  
"Like what"   
"The usual ghosts, werewolves, vampires-"  
"Vampires?" Asked Stiles  
"Yeah, and they're not like films, they have a whole extra row of retractable teeth in their gums, that's how you tell a vampire, you can see after death" replied Sam  
"What else?"   
"We also have dealt with a few tulpas, leviathans-"   
"I'm sorry a what?"   
"Leviathan. Before God created people he created Leviathans. But he thought they were too... Violent so he threw them into Purgatory but they got out when our friend Castiel, an angel, absorbed all the souls in Purgatory into his vessel to defeat the demon Crowley-"  
"King of hell actually" interjected Dean  
"Whatever"  
"Slow down, can you just start from the top and fill me in on everything. Then I'll tell you my story"  
"Deal" said Sam.


	8. Past possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Sam think over the times they were possessed

SAM & DEAN  
"So you've both been to Hell and Purgatory?"  
"Yeah. How did you stop Scott killing you when he turned the first full moon again?"  
"I handcuffed him to the radiator."   
"Right" replied Dean smirking  
"I even got him a dog bowl which said 'Scott' on it" 

They chuckled at that but the sound quickly evaporated. 

"What was it like." Asked Dean quietly  
"What?"   
"Being possessed by a nogistune?"  
Stiles paused, thinking over it, "terrifying. I remember everything I did, and the worst part was I enjoyed it. I think the nogistune chose me cos I'm human, I'm weak compared to the rest of the pack. It saw me as a doorway to killing Noshiko and Kira. But you know what it's like, Sam, by the sound of it" a tear slid down his face  
"Yeah vaguely I don't remember much, Lucifer sort of shut me out and when Gadreel possessed me I was again shoved into the corner of my mind." 

The trio looked at each other, they had been through so much apart but now they were together in their pain.


	9. Realisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles recounts the all times he has been used as a brain and nothing else

STILES  
"You're not weak Stiles" said Dean softly, the boy looked up at him, "you're probably one of the strongest people I've ever met, I'm not lying kid" when he tried to interrupt, "how may times have out risked your ass for your friends? Too many to count. And when you were possessed you would have readily sacrificed yourself if it saved them, few people would've done that. Very few. So don't you ever think you're weak."  
"But I let him in-"  
"If it saved Malia! You're a hero Stiles"

"I'm not a hero. Scotts always the hero, he always saves us"  
"By using you're plans" interjected Sam, "and by the sound of it the Scott sounds like a crappy friend. He uses your brain then never thanks you and if he is such a true alpha shouldn't he have Scooby-Dooed you out of here?"

Stiles paused, thinking over their words, they were right, he had been used too many times and had paid the price, he glanced at the Winchesters and nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not anti Scott! Just want to clarify but I think he takes stiles for granted quite a lot of the time


	10. The nail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers convince Stiles to join them, but the Dread Doctors take him away again, they start to break out

SAM & DEAN  
Another week passed and the doctors came back, this time they took Sam and Dean as well as Stiles, they were tortured but not to extent Stiles was, he always came back on the brink of consciousness and laid on the concrete floor recovering, slower each time. 

"How have your friends not found you yet?" Dean suddenly asked  
Stiles quietly snorted, "I wouldn't count them as that any more."  
"Why?"   
"They left me here just as Scott left me with the bloody wrench. If they had put their minds to it they could pave found me in a week tops but clearly I'm not a priority on their to-do list."  
"What are you gonna do then once we escape?"   
"You sound very sure of that"   
"I am sure."

Stiles sighed wincing as his cracked ribs pained him, "I don't know, I don't have anything to go back to now, I can't face my dad after everything that's happened, even he believed Theo first so I don't know how much more he can take"

"You should come with us" Sam piped up, "we could train you as a hunter"  
"What?" Asked Dean and Stiles  
"I mean you already know about the supernatural so no adjustment needed, you could just learn and then go your own way"  
"I don't know... I mean"   
"Yeah" replied Dean warming to the idea, "we could teach you and train you"  
Stiles sat looking down at his hands, Dean glanced at Sam who was watching the teenager, then after a few minutes Stiles looked up, resolution hard in his eyes,

"I'll do it. We just need to escape first"   
"Easier said than done" replied Sam slowly getting up to inspect the lock  
"Well isn't it lucky I just happened to pick a nail out of the wood on the table?" Grinned Dean darkly drawing out a bent nail from his pocket.  
"How?" Began Sam  
"It gave me something to focus the pain on and one time I pulled it really hard and it came out, but I tore off part of my nail too..." Holding up his finger showing the bloody digit, "but no pain no gain"

Footsteps were heard and they abruptly stopped talking, the doors swung open and the three doctors strode in, they were looking at Stiles, Sam glanced at him and saw he had paled and was shaking again but he saw anger alongside fear in his eyes,  
"Experiment complete, proceed transformation"  
"Into what?" Dean loudly asked  
"A doctor " they answered

All eyes were on Stiles now who looked like he was going to pass out, "a what?" He croaked finally, "that's what you were doing? Testing to see if I could survive the transformation?! Like what Valack did to some people at Eichen?" He was standing now, leaning on the bars for support, he was shouting, veins stood out in his neck, suddenly his voice dropped into a whisper, "you think I'd ever be like you? I'd rather be dead than one of you"  
"Experiment complete, proceed transformation" they opened the door and Stiles backed into the corner Sam and Dean were pulling at the bars in a futile action to save their friend, the geneticist and the pathologist grasped Stiles's upper arms and began dragging him back out. Stiles was writhing in their grasp shouting and struggling as much as his weak body would allow,   
"STILES!" San and Dean bellowed   
"Use the nail! Now Dean!" Command Sam  
Nodding Dean began shoving the nail around the lock waiting for a click, waiting for a scream.


	11. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles, Sam and Dean escape but at a cost...

STILES  
This time they strapped him down and at once brought out the helmet. Once it was off his head lolled to the side, the pain didn't fully leave this time, he felt like the nogistune was back, like there was something in his brain watching him. His vision was blurry and his ears was not working well, he could hear only slight tone changes.

He had never been more terrified in his life. 

The doors to the experimentation room had glass panels in them, he was looking at them when he saw two fuzzy figures run into view, his vision readjusted and for a fleeting moment he saw Sam and Dean. How are they there? They're in a cell. The doors opened and they rushed in closer to Stiles, 

He saw Dean mouth something but he couldn't hear them, he numbly felt Sam struggling with the restraints, freeing him. They helped him sit up but he had no energy to stand, then a clicking pierced his silence. The Dread Doctors had come. He felt his knees buckle as he staggered but the Winchesters caught him before he fell, then he heard, as thought from another room his name and shouting, it got louder until he heard Dean yelling,   
"Run Sammy! Get the door!"  
"Hurry Dean get him out of here!"

Stiles tried to stand but tripped. The floor's moving he thought, then he realised he was being semi dragged along by Dean and Sam, he tried to catch his feet up and ended up stumbling between them,   
"C'mon Stiles, you can do it" encouraged Sam  
"The door's through here buddy"   
"Wait" he mumbled dragging the brothers to a halt and crashed against the wall blinded by pain, he had stared at this wall long enough to know this was the one full of gas canisters. He pulled the lever for the methane tanks. The gas hissed out of the canisters filling the air at an alarming rate, 

"Come on Stiles! RUN!" Screamed Dean

The metallic trio marched round the corner into the methane filled room, hands crackling with electricity and they approached the prisoners sprinting up the metal stairs. They were nearly out of there when the explosion happened, the Sparks from the doctors collided with the gas and caused an enormous explosion. Stiles, Sam and Dean were thrown forwards out of the door alongside rubble, metal shards form the staircase and concrete. Stiles flew through the air smacking onto the ground with a hard object pressing into his side.


	12. Run through the Jungle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio leave the Dread Doctors behind fleeing to save Stiles

SAM & DEAN  
The smoke was suffocating Dean, he looked up and heard coughing, through the dust and debris he saw a figure bent over a prone one on the ground, he staggered to his feet and hurried over hissing with pain when he felt his wrist blossom with pain, probably fractured. When he got closer he saw it was Stiles pressing down on Sam's shoulder as blood oozed through his fingers,  
"Sammy!"   
"He's ... gonna be fine... it's just a ... flesh wound" wheezed Stiles, panting with the effort of speaking. As though hearing this, Sam opened his eyes and coughed,   
"Ah ow. Jeez that hurts."  
"A lump of something burning hit your shoulder and burnt you" said Dean

Stiles sat back and toppled to his side, spluttering up blood eyes screwed shut.  
"Hey. Stiles" Dean put a hand on Stiles's shoulder, "you alright- oh crap." 

Stiles was silhouetted by the flickering flames as he brought himself up to his hands and knees, blood dripped from his mouth and all three looked down at his abdomen where something metallic and sharp protruded from his stomach.

"Stiles" Sam said sitting up  
The teenager swayed his head lolling forwards as Dean lunged to catch him, but he hit the floor before Dean's arms reached him.  
"Sammy can you walk?"  
"It's my shoulder Dean. Not my legs"  
"Ok, you get one side I'll get the other"  
"What about you?"  
"I'll be fine! We gotta get Stiles to a hospital now"  
They slowly heaved Stiles onto their shoulders.

The three men stumbled away from the wreckage into the surrounding forest. 

They walked for twenty minutes before seeing signs of civilisation. The glint of lights pierced the hollow darkness that enveloped them. They had reached Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital, Sam and Dean half carried half dragged Stiles across the parking lot towards the glass doors and bright white lights.


	13. Into the hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get into the hospital.

LYDIA  
She hadn't been listening to Scott talk to the others, she'd been thinking about Stiles. He's been missing for months now, she wanted nothing more than to see him again, she would have done something but Scott hadn't allowed them. She was furious when he told her not to try and find him, she had tried but to no avail. None of the others seemed OK with the deal at first but soon they forgot. She could tell. How could they forget stiles? The glue that kept them together, the one with the plans, the boy with the brown eyes that had always looked out for her even when she never acknowledged him. She still felt bad now but she couldn't do anything about it. She rubbed her temples, a headache had been forming over a few weeks now, getting worse each day, she couldn't tell whether it was stress or exhaustion having spent most nights searching for any link to Stiles.

"Lydia?"  
She looked up, "what?"   
Scott sighed, "what do you think about trying to find where the Doctors stay?"  
"So we can find St-"  
"So we can destroy it, exactly"

She stared at him, oblivious to her pain and fear for Stiles

The doors smashed open, two men staggered through supporting a younger person on their shoulders, his head was hanging down, blood covered all three of them, the middle, as he had no shirt on, showed the most of all three.   
"Hey! We need help here!" One with short blonde hair bellowed  
Melissa turned and yelled, "I need gurney and oxygen at the entrance NOW!" 

Five nurses sprinted down the hall to the trio who looked like they were going to collapse, they lifted the teenager off the men and laid him down on the bed. His head lolled to the side, manoeuvring it back they placed the mask on his face, time slowed for Lydia as he passed them. The boy had dark hair, pale skin and his fluttering eyes showed the deep brown pools that belonged to only one person,   
"Stiles" she gasped her hands flying up to her mouth. The two men followed the bed until he went into the operation room. She ran up beside them tears sliding down her face.


	14. The white light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles only just hangs onto life, Sam and Dean meet Scott and the pack.

SAM & DEAN  
A strawberry blond haired girl ran up next to them but their eyes were fixed on Stiles, the doctors were already fixing an oxygen tube down his throat and were prepping to remove the metal shard. They went to remove it, his heart rate spiked when they moved it, his blood pressure increased when they started to take it out, his breathing shortened even more when they pulled. They removed it and relief washed through the brothers. But it was short lived. Stiles's heart stopped. The doctors leapt into action, pulling out a defibrillator they started compressions, Sam ran a shaking hand through his hair, Dean's pulse picked up and the girl whimpered crying now. Still no response.

It took ten shocks to finally get Stiles's heart going gain. The surgery was a tense affair after as his heart rate would suddenly spike or drop then return to normal. After half a hour they finished and wheeled him out to the ICU. A nurse came up to Sam and Dean,   
"You need to get your injuries looked at."   
They looked after Stiles but she said they couldn't do anything now but wait so they reluctantly followed her. The girl followed them,

"How did you find him?" She asked once they had been tended to breaking the silence   
"He were with him"  
"Was it the dread doctors?" They were silent, "I'm Lydia, the banshee"  
"You're the banshee?"Asked Dean incredulous   
She nodded, "was it them?"  
"Yeah" replied Sam, "why didn't you even try and find Stiles?"  
"I wanted to" she whispered, "i wanted to so much but Scott wouldn't allow it, after he found out Stiles killed Donavon he wanted nothing to do with him. He wouldn't let us search for him when he was taken. The others forgot about him but I couldn't and didn't. I did as much as I could, the sheriff and I went out each night searching-" she broke off unable to continue through her tears and guilt.  
"Scott the alpha Scott? Stiles's best friend Scott? The Scott who Stiles risked his ass for countless times? That Scott?" Demanded Dean. Lydia nodded, the brothers stood up and strode out the door, "SCOTT," Dean roared and a dark haired boy with a wonky chin looked round, "you Stiles's friend?" He nodded,  
"who are -"  
"Doesn't matter" growled Sam   
They rushed towards him but stopped when they saw three other teenagers standing by him, "all werewolves I'm guessing you're Liam, Malia and Kira." Sneered Dean, "great fiends you've all been, real top job"   
"It's none of your business-"  
"None of our business!" Shouted Dean, "If anything it's none or YOUR business! You made it our business when you couldn't stop the Dread Doctors! You made it our business when you let your friend be one of the kids taken! You-"   
"You have no right here hunter" growled Scott, "this isn't your place, you can't fight all of us"  
"Do you know what they tried to do?" Asked Sam  
"What?"   
"They tried to make him a Doctor like them" They stared at Sam, "they put another helmet like theirs, if it weren't for us you'd have four of the sons of bitches after your story asses!" He retorted  
"You're lying" said Scott  
"I don't think so Scott" interjected Lydia, coming round the side of the brothers, "if you'd listened to their heartbeats you'd be able to tell they're saying the truth and if you'd even paid the slightest attention you'd have noticed I've been having migraines nearly all the time Stiles has been gone-"  
"He killed someone Lydia! He smashed Donovan's head in with a wrench!"  
"Who told you that?"  
"Theo did"  
"Theo?! You believe him! Over Stiles, someone you've known your entire life, and you trust Theo over Stiles?"  
"You call yourself his friend" sneered Dean, "you worse than Theo."

At that Scott changed, claws extending fangs out red eyes glowing he leapt at the brothers who easily knocked aside the werewolf, even weakened the Winchester out fought the werewolves. Then Lydia screamed. The werewolves all dropped to the ground howling with pain clutching their ears, "Go away Scott! Just leave! Don't come back to see Stiles you're not worthy of seeing him. Just remember that everything that happened is your fault" she stalked down the hall towards Stiles's room.  
"I'd listen to her if I were you cos if we ever see you again, you'd better run" threatened Dean, his eyes like daggers, the wolves glared at them then left. Breathing out they slowly made their way to Stiles.

 

"He's fallen into a coma, we are unsure for how long or if he will ever come out of it, he scanned his brain and saw bleeding and inter cranial pressure, he lost a lot of blood and had several fractured bones. I think it's up to God to see him through this now" said the doctor  
"God? No you're the doctor here, you think God is gonna help him? You think the Angels are gonna come down and heal him? No that's your job!" Replied Dean pushing a finger into the doctors chest, Sam put a calming hand onto his brothers shoulder   
"Thanks doc" replied Sam quietly who nodded then hurriedly left the room, "do you think we could call Cas?"  
"We haven't seen him after getting you out of the cage. Who knows where he is"  
"Please just try, he answers to you faster than me, like you're bonded or something" he smiled weakly and tuned back to Stiles who lay between the sheets, pale as death breathing softly through tubes running down his oesophagus,

"Cas, if you can hear me please get your feathery ass down here, we really need our help here buddy... Please" Dean begged the Angel that wasn't there.  
"You should go home Lydia" said Sam softly   
"No" she replied looking up at them, her eyes glistening with tears, "I abandoned him before, I won't do it again"

"Where is he? Where's my son?" Yelled a frantic voice then the Sheriff burst through the doors, "oh god no Stiles no, please no oh god..." He went up to his son and sat down on the chair Lydia had quickly vacated.   
They remained that way, Stilinski holding his son's hand, Lydia standing by him and the Winchesters in the corner looking at their friend. 

Finally the sheriff looked up and saw them, "agents? What are you doing in here? What happened to you?"  
"Um we're not from the FBI, we are hunters" admitted Sam.The sheriff stared at them then slowly nodded, "we were with Stiles in the Dread Doctors place, he was so brave. He also told us about this town, like Lydia the banshee"  
"So you know?"  
They nodded.  
They remained in silence, hoping against hope Stiles would wake up.

 

It was two weeks until Stiles showed any signs of life. Sam and Dean had finally gone back to their motel and worked small cases around Beacon Hills and fixing Baby, they wouldn't leave Stiles behind, they'd promised him that.   
They walked into the hospital early one morning and into Stiles's room, Lydia was fast asleep, her head resting on Stiles and her hand in his,  
"Lydia" Sam said softly shaking her shoulder, she woke up starting, "you should be a school, it is Tuesday"  
"I could've graduated last year. I'm not leaving him" she told them resolutely, then she froze and whipped her head back to look at Stiles's hand, "he moved" she whispered  
"What?"   
"His finger, it twitched!" She exclaimed  
They all focuses on the boys fingers, sure enough they shifted, twitching to hold Lydia's hand  
Their eyes widened as his eyes started to sluggishly move under their lids his whimper was muffled by the oxygen mask.   
"Get a nurse" ordered Lydia, Dean stuck his head out the door and called one in.  
After some checks she announced he was out of his coma but was sleeping now.  
They all thanked her and giddily laughed with joy and relief, Dean clapped Sam on his injured shoulder making him wince. Lydia then rose and hugged them both surprising them, "thank you" she whispered into their jackets, "thank you for saving him."


	15. Awake again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles wakes up

STILES  
Three days later Stiles finally woke up, he felt himself being drawn to consciousness, cracking open his eyes he saw a bright white light, hissing with pain he turned his head and saw a flash of strawberry blonde.

She was sitting reading a book curled up in the chair by his bed,   
"Lydia?" He croaked   
She looked up and she at once starting to cry, "Stiles I'm so sorry, I wanted to find you so much but Scott wouldn't let us but your dad and I went out each night searching but we couldn't find you and I felt terrible, I was terrified I wasn't going to see you again and it would be all Scotts fault." She chocked on a small laugh, "Now I'm crying again"" she noticed wiping away tears,   
"You should care if people see you cry"  
"Why?"   
"Because I still think you look really beautiful when you cry" she let out a small laugh at this,   
"Stilinski you charmer"

"And sleeping beauty finally awakens" said Dean walking in to his room,   
"You're too late Prince Charming, someone else has kissed me awake already" he smiled back  
They grinned at each other,  
"It's good to see you awake kiddo" said Sam   
"You too Sam"

They chatted for a while before a nurse came in to check on Stiles,  
"Oh you're awake, good. I'm gonna need to do some tests, if you could all wait outside please"  
"See you on the flip side"   
"Sure"   
They left.


	16. It's the hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little brother-brother iterleude and a look into their life.

SAM & DEAN  
They leant against the wall waiting to go back into the room, looking through the glass at Stiles, the nurse made him take off his tshirt revealing the scars beneath,   
"Son of a bitch" whispered Dean.

White scars crisscrossed the boys back, they would be there for life, he stood up and turned around the nurse listening to his breathing as Stiles looked down at the ground, his sadness clear on his face

"How did he survive that Sam? Seriously"  
"he's a strong kid. Just like Ben" replied Sam  
Deans eyes saddened, "wish I could see them again Sammy, I miss Lisa, but I bring too much pain into her life, she nearly died because of me!"  
"At least it opens up a whole new door of single women for you Dean" Sam smirked  
"More than you'll ever dream of Sammy" Sam punched him on the arm, "it's the hair little brother, you get bad bed hair man, but this" indicated at his own, "but this stays as perfect all day."  
"How d'you know what my hair looks like? Do you watch me sleep?"  
"If I'm bored, you sleep with your mouth open, great fun seeing how long a plastic spoon can last."   
"Dean! Don't watch me sleep!"  
"Why? It's funny?"  
"It's weird!"  
"All done", said the nurse, "he's asleep now now but you can still stay if you want", giving a small shy smile to Sam,  
"Thanks" he smiled back at, chuckling at Deans shocked face as she walked away, "it's the hair big brother"


	17. Goodbye Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles leaves with Sam and Dean

STILES  
He had been awake in the hospital for a week now, he had fully recovered, turns out being in a coma helps you heal quicker, no complaints their having ADHD doesn't help when you've got to lie down all day every day, so had started walking around the halls and was ready to go.

"You ready kiddo?" Asked his dad  
"Just about" his dad had been surprisingly supportive about him leaving,   
"At least I can trust them" he had said  
John walked by him to the doors he, Sam and Dean had recently staggered through bloody and beaten,  
"it'll do you good, just promise you'll come back"  
"I promise dad" he gave him a last fleeting hug then strode out the door into the rain to the black Impala that was his new home and the family waiting inside.

He'd just thrown his bag into the trunk when he felt someone come up behind him, he turned and saw Scott standing awkwardly in front of him,   
"Where are you going?" He asked  
"Away" Stiles curtly replied going to get into the car  
"Why?"  
"Jeez Scott why do you think? You left me! You didn't even try or let anyone in the pack look for me! You kicked me out because you wouldn't listen!-"  
"You didn't tell me what happened in the-"  
"No you listen to me" growled Stiles stepping closer to Scott his hair dripping water onto his face, "you trusted Theo over me. You chose him. You let me get taken by the Dread Doctors. You used to be my saviour, my alpha, not any more. Not now. These guys are my saviours, we are our own pack and we look out for each other. They got me out of that hellhole, while you sat on your furry ass."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean you did nothing while this-" Stiles jerked up his tshirt revealing his scars, Scott visibly winced, "happened. You crossed a line you can't get back from, you can't fix it this time Scott. This is your doing. This is your fault" With that Stiles spun round and got into the car, "let's go" he declared  
"Sure thing."  
"Stiles leaned forwards and turned up the sound on the song playing, Supertramp's 'Goodbye Stranger' blared out the speakers;

"Like a ship without an anchor  
Like a snake without a chain"

Just like Scott is without me right now 

"I will go on shining, shining like brand new  
I'll never look behind me my troubles will be few"

Never have to worry about him anymore, just Sam Dean and me

"Goodbye stranger"

Good bye Scott 

"It's been nice hope you find your paradise"

That's for Lydia

"Try to see your point of view"

Scott didn't do that

"Hope your dreams will all come true..."

That's for all of them, I may not be part of their lives now, but they were part of mine and I was part of theirs.

 

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this so much! Please leave a comment and let you know what you think :) and I know I skipped a line of the song, it didn't fit with my idea!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is my first go at this, the chapters are different lengths but they change perspective all the time, please leave comments thanks :) also I may use strange ways of saying stuff cos I'm from England :)


End file.
